


Not-So-Alone

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: fandom_aid, F/M, Ficlet, Het, Hogwarts Era, Pre-Het, Romance, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Not-So-Alone

"Harry?"

Harry woke with a start when Hermione shook his shoulder.

"Shit, sorry." He rubbed his eyes with his fists, his back aching from the position he was in sitting outside their tent. "I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's all right, yesterday was rough." The trip into Godric's Hollow was both emotionally wearing and physically exhausting for both of them. "I was awake anyway," Hermione added, holding out the book they'd picked up yesterday about Dumbledore. "Reading this."

"I hope you'll give me the synopsis. I'm still a bit sleepy."

"Don't worry, I don't expect you to read it." Hermione laughed. "I'll make tea and toast. I'm afraid that's all we have left at the moment."

"Sounds perfect." Harry stood, his joints cracking audibly. It was then that he was awake enough to recall that the wand he was holding in his hand wasn't his at all. "You'll need this."

Hermione reached out and took her wand from him gently. "I am sorry, Harry." 

He shook his head, trying not to get upset all over again about his wand. What was done was done. "Don't give it another thought."

Harry followed Hermione back inside the tent and sat down at the table, resting his head in his hands. 

"Here you are." She set down a plate of toast and a teacup in front of him, then stood, hand on his shoulder, for a moment before giving it a squeeze and heading outside to keep watch. 

Part of him wished Ron was with them and part of him—the part that couldn't help but notice Hermione seemed to touch him in passing just a little bit more than she used to—appreciated the time alone with her.

Finishing the last of the tea before it got cold, Harry then grabbed a heavy wool blanket and went back outside, sitting down beside her. 

"You don't need to be here," she said, closing the book, her finger in the middle marking the page.

He threw the blanket over their legs and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I don't need to, no."

A moment later, she relaxed and leaned against him. 

And Harry could breathe again.


End file.
